Help me Jacob
by IRunWithTheWolves2013
Summary: When Nessie goes out with the pack ,scary ,and life threatening things happen for the the following months.will she be able the cope with all of this or will she need help.
1. Chapter 1 save your tears for the pillow

( Nessie's point of view)

today I was going to the beach with the pack and Claire .I packed every thing up and walked outside and waited.1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 I count where the hell is jake I think .All of a sudden a green pickup truck rolls into the driveway .

" Sorry I'm late Nessie" he apologizes ,

"no matter how hard I try this damn engine won't work right" he whines.

"uncka jake stop whining and save your tears for the pillow", claire states with her I'm the boss voice she smacks him upside the head which earns her a laugh.

"seriously yous gots to stop being such a cry baby".she says with an Emily's lecturing voice, which she has picked up very well.

Then I jump in the car and were off ,the whole damn time Claire's singing one directions kiss u song because its the tape that just so happens to be stuck in the crappy old radio.

Before Jake even parks the car every one jumps out running ,which causes Claire to cry.

"They didn't wike my singing"she cries into Quills shoulder,as he rubs soothing circles on her back causing her to calm down .And being the over protective aunt I am I go over and kick every one in the shin vampire style.

"go apologize to Claire", I order .

"okay" , they say going over to Claire and apologizing to Claire .

then I kick them one more time for good measure .


	2. Chapter 2

Once we got to the water jake picks me up throws me over his shoulder and into the water was pretty deep where we were standing and throws me in ,it literally took me a full minute just to swim to the top .once I got out I gasped for air Seth picks me up and carries me to shore once I regain control of me words all hell brakes loose.

"JACOB BLACK" ,I scream ,"what would possibly posses you to throw me in the deep water I'm only friggen 4 ".

" Everyone especially Sam is glaring at him ".

"yes Jacob why would you throw your imprint into cold deep water?"Sam asked with a stern voice.

" Fun " he replies and he does a backflip and runs into the water .what the hell, I think .I just know it...he is high.

the pack runs and drags jake out of the water they look into his eyes and says he is drunk ,he probably got stung by the Juju bug .

" What's that", I ask I.

"it's an old quillute diseases bug ", Sam replies

"and I know just how to cure it " he says as he slaps him across the face hard .

" Ouch ",is the first thing he says before he hugs me and apologizes .

even before he says another word I kiss him on the cheek tell him to shut up and run out to the water.

(Jacob's pov)

I didn't know what came over me I just knew I was stupid after Sam explained to e about the juju bug I felt better .we all went back out to the water to swim we went deep SAMs feet didn't even touch the bottom . I remember this is where I saved bella from drowning about six years ago .stupid, nieve ,clueless, bella .

we kept on diving under the waves until a big one came and Nessie went down ,

( Nessie's pov)

i felt the wave go over my head ,my eyes burned with water , my lungs full of it. I hit my head and sunk .i looked into the blackness and for once in my life saw and heard nothing.

( Jacob's pov)

I went under searching for her I found her sinking and I pulled her out . Her head was bleeding ,I gave her to Seth because he was fast in water .he ran to shore and set her on bleach towel I was there 30 seconds later I looked for breathing none I started CPR .

" Come on Nessie come on wake up" I started to cry .

" Renesmee , come on Renesmee wake up " ,I cried .

Then I knew edward was going to kill me but I put my mouth on her lips and blew my breath seth couldn't be near without breaking down so he was lead away .i pushed on he chest more and blew more and finally I looked down and saw water spilling from her mouth .my god thought she slowly opened her eyes and she was breathing. We ran back to the truck towards the Cullen's .

before I even got out edward was there he took renesmee to Carlisle and I slumped to the grounds and cried, my imprint almost died,its all my fault.

( Edward's pov )

my baby girl I ran to Carlisle saying help her .carlisle took her and ran to his study I followed close behind . i didn't know what was going to happen and frankly I really didn't want to.


	3. Chapter 3

(nessies pov)

i cant feel anything not even the air ,am I dead.i see my dad he is worrying,his head is in between his knees and he is praying.i want to move i can't,I want to scream I can't .slowly a single tear rolls down my cheek,as if on cue my dad gets up and takes my warm hand in his cold one and calls Carlisle over .

" Carlisle ,she cried " my dad says in a relieved voice.

" Come on Nessie move" my grandpa said.

I relaxed and focused .i tried to move my leg,I looked up at my dads face and he's smiling I take it I moved.

" Bella,Jasper,Alice,Emmett,Rosalie,Esme," my dads called.

everyone rushes in and I move my leg so they can see ,can i sit up I think .Grandpa then lifts me up and sets my legs up on a pillow.i look at dad and think where is jake .

"Jacob " my dad calls,

Jacob comes in and takes my hand ,his eyes are red and puffy his face is red as well .i reach out to hug him he hesitates then reaches over and hugs me while he strokes my hair.

" I'm so,so,so sorry Nessie " he says .

i try to speak,but my voice won't work. I look at grandpa with pleading eyes .

he says " she cannot speak because the salt water was in her throat for so long it burned her throat ,and made it so she will not be able to speak for some time "

i nod my head and just start to think.

( Jacob's pov)

my poor imprint she can't speak and it's all my fault. I just want to cry but I have to stay strong for Nessie .she can't speak I just wish I could go back in time and undo all of this .i was supposed to protect her instead I hurt her ,how does she feel she probably hates me.

" Jacob ,it's not your fault it could of happened to anyone" ,edward says reassuringly .

" ok" I reply sadly.

i told Nessie good bye and left ,I phased out of sadness not anger ,and ran off Seth came up phased and we had a conversation.

" How's Nessie"

" fine"

"how are you "

"shitty"

"its not you fault "

" I know ,but what does Nessie think"

" she knows it wasn't your fault jake"

" but I just can't get over the image of her limp ,lifeless body in my arms"

" I know I couldn't even handle it I had to walk away "

" yeah but..."

" No buts you were the bravest one there, you just have just believe it"

"okay"

Me and Seth phased back and walked back to Emily's ,and told everyone Renesmee's condition,all relieved sighs filled the air .I passed out on the couch into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: hide-n-seek

(Jacobs pov)

Today Nessie would be coming over to play hide-n-seek with everyone .after a big meal of pancakes and orange juice I got dressed and waited for Nessie to come.

( Nessie's pov)

i still can't speak grandpa gave me a dry erase board to write I walked to Emily's I thought what if jake still didn't forgive himself for almost having me drown,my thoughts were interrupted by a scream of happiness.

"Nessie you made it "shrilled Claire happily.

" Of course I did kiddo ,I wouldn't miss it for the world " ,I wrote.

" Well then come on slow poke " ,she said dragging me towards the house.

when I walked in I was showered by the game began the teams were ,Seth ,Collin ,Claire ,Quill,and Jacob on one .on two was Embry,Sam,Emily,Rachel,Kim,Leah and Brady. My team was hiding first. Claire was found first dude to the fact of her over exited giggling .Collin was next when he fell out of a tree, then Seth and Quill when they ran into each other and couldn't get up fast enough .lastly jake when he sneezed behind the trash was me.

" Nessie ,here Nessie Nessie Nessie " ,Brady cooed like I was a dog.

" Come on ness ,we won't hurt ya " ,said Embry reassuringly .

after another half an hour the other team gave up and I popped out of the tree I was hiding in with a happy smile plastered on my face.

" how did we miss her" ,whined Brady .

" Because she is the sneakiest person I know", replied Seth with a smug smile .

and I did a little curtsy .after finding the other team in the first thirty minutes of the game Emily's made a huge lunch and we had a quilute style meal ,fast and furious. i wouldn't trade this for the world.


	5. Chapter 5: my nightmare

(Nessie's pov)

after playing hide-n-seek I'm left ,I got home and it was past 9:00 .I went upstairs took a shower and changed into my butterfly nightgown,with my matching slippers,and got into bed.i did what I always do to go to sleep counted sheep .i know it's dumb but it's the only thing that gets me to sleep .

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10,and I was out .i dreamt of me and Jacob ,we were walking on la pushes beach .we were playing 20 questions.i was winning like always ,but i either chose him or a wolf I still can't believe he hasn't caught on to the pattern we jumped in the water then suddenly a wave went over our heads,and I died.I woke up screaming.

( Edwards pov)

i was reading a book called number the stars it was Renesmee's ,but she had already read it and I was bored .,when all of a sudden I heard a high pitch scream I immediately ran upstairs. I went into Nessie's room ,she was laying in her bed covered in sweat ,and crying.i went over to her and picked her up and held her like a baby,( she really was only four).

" Nessie what's wrong honey", I asked .

" I had a nightmare" she cried out .

" what was it about" I said worried.

" Me d-drowning and d-dying", she stuttered out.

" Honey ,nothing like that will ever happen, you have me ,your mom,Jasper ,Emmett ,Rosalie ,Alice ,grandma ,grandpa and the pack to protect you .do you honesty think we would let you die Renesmee ." ,I asked.

" No " she replied.

" Alright then ,lets go back too sleep okay" I asked Lovingly.

"okay" ,she replied quietly .

" but can you lay with me ,my body is burning" ,she asked giving me the signature puppy dog eyes she mastered from hours with Jacob .

" sure" I replied.

as I laid next to her I heard her fast heart beat slow down to normal,and her fast breaths hush and go slow .she was asleep and her body temperature went down ,but her forehead is still burning ,I'd find out in the morning if she was sick or for now I wanted my beautiful daughter to get some well deserved sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: with the angels

( Nessie's pov)

* * *

I woke up that next morning feeling bright,shiny,and new.i went downstairs my voice recovered from the night of hide and seek so I could talk now .but before my feet could touch the last step I heard something ,someone talking .it was dad.

" I don't think we should tell her yet , it'll break her heart"reasoned my dad .

" it's not her fault ,she could not have caused that", said my mom.

" Well who going to be the one to tell her,that Jacob is in a coma ".asked my dad worried.

" What" , I say scampering down the stairs.

" Oh shit " says uncle Emmett and jasper in unison.

" Sweet heart, Jacob crashed his motor cycle last night ,apparently he felt your sacredness last night and lost control of his bike" my mom said stifling tears.

" No ", I shouted ,

and with that I ran out the house and into the woods .I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing apparently ,I just sunk to the ground and cried (.ten minutes later.)

" Hey sugar" said an unfamiliar voice .

i looked up he was wearing an Adidas coat ,with his red hair partially covering his eyes,with Nike cross trainers,and black jeans.i told my body to run but it wouldn't ,he grabbed hold of me and said,

" stay still and it'll all be over soon "

he pushed me down ,unbuttoned my jeans and pulled down my undies ,he was in me ,I cried .

" I thought someone would come looking for you ,guess not"he laughed viciously .

he stayed in me for twenty minutes whispering things in my ear .when he was done ,he pulled up my underwear zipped up my jeans and started going up my neck he said.

" Hope you don't die ,I'd love a little pawn in my collection"

at that moment I screamed " daddy help me".

( Edwards pov)

i can't believe Nessie heard that. She'd been gone for about 30 minutes we would just let her cool off .all of a sudden I heard a scream .

"daddy help me"

, I heard Nessie scream in a second we were out the door and in the woods .i found Nessie on the ground crying in pain and bleeding .the man standing above her wiped his mouth of the blood , I immediately ran to Nessie ,everyone else killed the son of a bitch. I did what I did to Bella I sucked the venom out she was in pain,then she passed out .Jasper and Emmett lit the fire and burned him to ashes, we ran Nessie back to the house to Carlisle's study .

carlisle said the venom was out ,but he also told me something else .Nessie was abused.

( Nessie's pov )

i felt he venom surge through my body .daddy was there ,in an instant he sucked the venom out and I fell into complete darkness. I saw death ,he welcomed me as an old friend then he escorted me into heaven,i was with the angels .I knew it was only for a short time though ,because I knew daddy would bring me back because he loved me .but for now I would be in heaven, with the angels .

**hi,I hope you liked this chapter I put the angels there be cause I read the book about the kid who went to heaven and back ,so it's stuck in my head and I had to get it here u go I will go max to 30 chapters or less ,but it will definitely be more than 10 chapters ,so enjoy!**


	7. Authors note ( bonus competition info)

**Sorry guys I will not be able to write a chapter today because my keyboard isn't working ,right now I'm using Siri talk to text. But tomorrow I will post two chapters because I get out of school** ** i have a competition the person to review the most will get one of their ideas in one of my next two thanks to** victoriabelladonna, **for all the positive feedback bye!**

**sincerely,**

_**TEAM EDWARD 2013.**_


	8. Chapter 7:emotionally unstable

( Edwards pov)

we rushed Nessie home, Carlisle said the venom was out of her system, but she was abused.

" How",i asked nervously .

" You know how" ,he said Sadly.

i just couldn't believe this .my daughters childhood was stolen by some worthless piece of scum.i just can't believe this, she is only four with the body of a twelve year old.i just hope she wakes up .

( Nessie's pov)5 days later.

i was talking to some angels when I saw a bright light.i followed it .it seemed like hours before I got to the end. then everyone said goodbye to me and I was taken back to my body ,I gasped for air then everyone's head jolted towards faces looked relieved ,and I knew why .

" How long was I out ",I asked slightly whimpering.

" Five days" replied my father.

" Jacob woke up two days ago " ,said my mother in an attempt to cheer me up.

it didn't work ,no matter how much I love my Jacob I could not cheer and pep, as well as my cheekiness was taken away when I was violated .

( Jacobs pov)

I woke from my crash two days ago and heard of Nessie's attack.i cried it was my job to protect her and instead I let her get violated .she's so innocent what kind of sick person would do this to her.i ran over to the Cullen's , answered.

" hello Jacob how are you" he said in his doctor voice.

" Shitty,now where's Nessie?" I replied and asked partly growling.

" Upstairs ", he replied sadly.

" Would you like to see her" he asked.

" Nooooo I'd like to thank the leech who did this ", I said heavy on the sarcasm.

He led me upstairs Nessie looked ill .she was in blood stained clothes,her hair brushed but knotty,her face was tinted gray ,her lips were cracked and dry,and for once a depressed face took place of what was once a smiling -peppy -cheeky -energetic face that she always had and i loved .i felt horrible like there was a fist sized hole in my heart.

" Hey Jacob " ,she muttered ,with tears threatening to pour out of her delicate chocolate brown eyes.

i hugged her and she let the tears fall .she shook with every sob and it took every fiber of my being not to cry as well .i had to stay strong for Renesmee. if she saw I was scared and worried she would become even more scared and worried than she already is. In Edwards words ,she is emotionally unstable.


	9. Authors note :2

**Sorry guys once again my damn keyboard isn't working ,so it was a struggle to get that last chapter up .but I promised a chapter a day and I'm keeping my promise .hopefully the keyboard god will grant my keyboard life again. For now I will use Siri talk to text hopefully my keyboard will work tomorrow .thanks for reading stay tuned or more chapters .**

**sincerely,**

**TEAM EDWARD 2013**


	10. Chapter 8: safe ,i guess

(Nessie's pov )

after I was done crying into Jacob I got up and ran upstairs into my room ,I got to my bed I pick up my stuffed wolf Jacob gave me ,it's name was Jacob jr. he gave it to me for my first birthday .i took my wolf and held it tight and i cried into its soft fur, I lost track of time I couldn't cry anymore and I just laid in my bed with my wolf and looked at my tear stained face In the reflection of the wolfs plastic eyes.

i looked at the clock it read 8:00 pm .I didn't care if I was hungry or cold , I was violated .and I couldn't get the memory out of my head of the man ,the pain ,and the horrified faces of my family. I finally got up the courage to get into some pjs and go downstairs , I walked silently and when no one was looking walked over to jake and sat in his lap.

( Edwards pov)

i didn't see or hear my daughter come downstairs no one did their thoughts took over their senses .when I realized she came down was when she sat on Jacobs lap .

( Jacobs pov )

i had been in a coma for 5 days on the first day Nessie slipped into a coma from that leech and 4 days later I woke up to find out my imprint was in a coma i didn't know about as well .today she woke up ,she had been in her room for three hours everyone could hear her crying .when she came down she sat on my lap and curled up to my chest I wrapped my arms around her and she fell asleep.i felt happier yet still sad.

( Jasper's pov )

after what my niece went through I'm glad she has Jacob .everyones emotions have been getting to me lately . Hurt,pain,sadness, regretfulness,and shock.I just wanted to see my little niece simile it's been over two weeks since I saw her beautiful smile, I'm starting to forget what it looks like .her eyes now have blueish bags under them ,and her hair is a tangled up mess,her once full chocolate brown eyes now look drained and lifeless.

(Nessie's pov )

everyone was looking at me ,and I felt like I was some alien being studied.i sunk deeper into Jacobs chest trying to hide .i didn't care everyone was staring ,for the first time in two weeks I felt safe ,so i took to the opportunity and fell asleep.i was safe ,I guess.

* * *

**sorry I haven't posted lately I had strep throat and a high fever .slept like all through most of the days I was sick ,tomorrow I got back to the hell hole they call school uggggg. any ways what said ya think mood or bad or in the middle comment and favorite please .**


	11. Chapter 9

(Jakes pov) 1 week later.

i need to cheer Nessie up ,and i now just how to do it. After a quick trip I the halloween store ,I go to the Cullen's .

" hey Nessie " ,I call.

"yeah Jake",she answers .

" Do you want to prank the pack ",I ask mischievously.

" hello kitty yes" ,she shouted. i knew Edward was near by so I know why she dressed up her cuss words.

we ran outside and to my truck ,and she inspects my prank supplies.i got balloons,whoopsie cushions ,plastic limbs,rubber bouncy balls,and Nessie's favorite fake blood .then we went to Emily's .

( Nessie's pov)

i love to prank the pack, jake a got a GALLON of fake blood yes!

" Jake ,who's are first victim " ,I ask rubbing my hand like the evil people on tv.

" quill",he says smirking. great I say practically bouncing up and down.

when we get to Emily's we put whoopsie cushions under quills regular seat,and then went and borrowed/bribed Claire and got the blood.i put blood dripping down Claire's forehead like and injury wound ,and some on some old clothes of mine That I put on her.

"Quill" ,I scream.

" What",he says .

then he sees claire .

" What the hell happened why is she bleeding", he says grabbing Claire, as she fake sleeps.

then he sits on the couch and lands right on the whoopsie cushions, then he takes off his shirt and presses it to Claire's head.

then Claire starts giggling,"what the hell " ,he says then Claire sits up and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek.

"claire why did you do that",he says half angry half laughing.

" Nessie gave me candy" ,she says innocently pulling a sucker out of her back pocket opening it and putting it in her mouth.

" Prank day " ,he said with his hands on his hips .

" Yep ",I say laughing.

" who's next" ,he said evilly.

" um...Paul " ,I say once again rubbing my hands evilly.


	12. Chapter 10: pawl is pwetty

(Jacob pov)

i walked into the house to see a sleeping Claire in the arms of a sleeping Quill.i remember that was me and Renesmee once upon a time.

" Jake can we prank Paul now", she asked.

"sure you have your makeup?",I asked.

" Yes ",she says evilly.

we went outside to see Paul sleeping in the hammock out front.i fist got the pink eyeshadow and put it on his eyelid to his eyebrow,next I put on bright pink blush on his cheeks ,then i took the eyeliner and put a dot above his lip, lastly ness put red lipstick on him in vampire speed.

then I woke him up.

" What the hell dude" ,he said groggily.

" Language" ,I scolded gesturing to Nessie.

" Sorry ness" ,he said.

"hey Emily wants you inside" ,I lied.

I knew everyone was inside waiting for walked in the door Paul in front then me then we walk in everyone cracked up was leaning on Brady laughing,then Sam laughing on Emily,and jared on the ground. Seth was laughing so hard he fell over the back of the couch landing on Quill who immediately moves a still sleeping Claire over to the other side of he couch, waking her up.

"pawl is pwetty",she gushes.

that just makes everyone laugh harder. he still doesn't know why everyone was pulls on the bottom of Paul's shirt,Paul picks her up and ness holds a mirror up to his face.

"I look like my grandma" ,he complains.

" Did you do this Nessie?",he asks.

"no ",says ness innocently drawing a halo over her head.

"liar",he says.

he then throws her over his shoulder holding her over Claire's kiddie pool.

"any last words",he asks.

" plink is definitely your color" ,she says causing everyone to laugh harder.

he then drops her ,but before she hits her head on the ground I catch I see tears and hears a crack.

(Paul's pov)

i was sleeping dreaming of Rachel ,Jacobs sister my imprint. then Jacob woke me up.

"what the hell dude",I ask annoyed and groggy.

" Language",he scolds gesturing to Nessie.

" Sorry ness",I apologized.

" Hey Emily needs your help inside",he said.

"oh ok",I say.

we walk inside me in front then jake then Nessie. everyone bursts up laughing everyone fell or was on the then person next to them laughing. then a small Nessie pulls on my shirt I look down at her, and pick her up she's like a baby sister to me. she hands me a mirror and I look in it to see my face,i look like my grandma.

"I look like my grandma",I whined.

then I ask Nessie " did you do this".

"no",she says innocently drawing a halo over her head.

" Liar",I say.

and then I carry her outside to Claire's kiddie pool,holding her by her feet I say.

" Any last words".

" pink is so your color",she sasses.

Then I drop her ,but before her head hits the pool Jacob catches she breaks into tears, I hear a crack.


	13. Chapter 11: I'm going to kill Paul

(Nessie's pov)

i was dropped by Paul who is 6'2, so I was basically dropped 6 feet upside down. jake caught me before I hit my head,but he caught me with my arm behind my back. I heard a pop and began to cry,I was immediately set down by jake who looked at my arm it looked normal but hurt like hell.

" ness Nessie are you okay",jake asked looking at my arm,i shook my head.

" Don't lie to me ness",he said .I nodded my head.

he took me inside in his arms while I'm cradling my arm,everyone comes in behind us and sits down around in the living room. he set mr in Seth's arms and went to get ice.

" Are you okay ness",seth asked.

" No",I replied.

"paul could I see you outside please",ordered Sam in his alpha voice.

He and Paul walk outside and jake returns with a bag of ice. he motioned for me to come over to him,so I crawled off of Seth's lap over to jakes.i laid my head on his shoulder and held my arm up while he put ice on it. then he kissed my head and asked me,

" how does it feel".

" A lot better",i replied.

he smiled in reassurance,and then I fell asleep.

(jakes pov)

i can't believe Paul did that ,I know he was goofing around but he could have really hurt Renesmee. I immediately set her down, took her inside, then got her some ice. when she cried I thought I was going to cry to,I felt like my heart was breaking when she cried.

i was going to kill I came back i looked around and saw Sam yelling at Paul outside,he's going to get a lot worse from me i thought. the funny part was he still had the makeup on.

i looked down at ness ,kissed her on the head and asked,"how does it feel?".

" a lot better", she replied.

i smiled knowing she was better. not a second later she was asleep with her head on my shoulder leaning against my chest.

(Nessie's pov)

I woke up at home laying in daddy's arms, I miss my jake.i looked at my arm and said,

" it doesn't hurt anymore" .

" thats Good baby",said my dad.

can I go to bed I ask looking at the clock that said 9:00pm.

"of course",said mom.

i went upstairs and undressed ,then I put my hair in a high ponytail. lastly i put on my pink butterfly cloth nightgown on then I got my stuffed wolf and jumped into bed. i fell asleep dreaming of me and jake.


	14. Chapter 12: the bacon

(Nessie's pov)

i woke up that morning with my hair a mess and my clothes all wrinkled.I got up and redressed in a red top with the words "bite me"in white with a black bat on the back,and some black skinny jeans with white converse. I brushed my hair and used a curling wand to re-curl some of the curls that have weakened from sleeping on them. then I raced downstairs,before I reached the last step uncle Emmett picked me up and turned me upside down,

"hello little monster",teased uncle Emmett.

"Hello teddy bear",I teased back.

then I was thrown into another pair of arms ,then i heard a southern drawl,

" hey darlin",greets uncle jasper.

"hey cowboy",I greet back.

then Im passes to dad who turns me upside right and kisses my forehead lovingly.

" How's your arm",asks grandpa.

" All better",i say.

"breakfast",says grandma.

I sit down and start eating my scrambled eggs,french toast,and bacon,with a cup of mountain lion an idea popped into my head it was perfect I think everyone would get a kick out of it.

" Hey uncle Emmy",I ask with my puppy dog eyes that I perfected by spending hours with the pack.

" Oh no ,what do you want now mini munch",he asks worried.

i looked to dad who is smirking knowingly.

then I ask,"will you try a piece of bacon,for me".

"umm...ah",he stutters.

" Oh ,is the big bad bear killer afraid of a little piece of bacon",taunts uncle jasper.

"Gimme that",orders uncle then rips a pice off my plate.

then he pops the strip of bacon and his face makes many different shapes and he swallows.

"oh god that was awful it tasted like ass",screamed Emmett.

"Emmett language",scolds grandma.

i just laughed Emmett gave me a disbelieving look.

"and to think you were my favorite niece",said uncle Emmett crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

" I love you",I said fake laughed in amusement at my attempt to weaken uncle Emmett.

" I forgive you",he says pricking me up and kissing me on the cheek.

" Emmett,brother,friend Nessie has you wrapped around her little finger",says uncle jasper laughing.

* * *

(Emmett's pov)

i can't believe Nessie did she was all innocent then it was like she was acting like me.i still can't believe I even ate the bacon it tasted like a dead deer and I've tasted dead deer because of a bet. the only reason I did that was because she gave me the werewolf puppy dog face.

then I accuse her childly saying I thought she was my she said I love you, and I cant not forgive her it's just unnatural.I'm a sucker,I admit it but jasper just had to tell me I was wrapped around Nessie's little finger.

.PAY!

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter review and follow and and type whipped is you think Nessie has Emmett wrapped around her anyways check out my story beaten,everyone who read it and reviewed said it's really if you want a little Nessie jasper one shot in a chapter comment jasper if you want Alice comment Alice .its a war jasper v.s Alice who will win.**


	15. Chapter 13: Emmett's scared shitless

(Renesmee pov)

after tricking Emmett and finishing my breakfast i asked if I could go hunting.i asked my uncle Jasper if he could come,he ran out to the woods till we came across a pack deer, there was a big juicy one I wanted but it was huge and very tricky to get.

"uncle Jazzy how do I get that one",I asked.

"we'll ya gotta examine it find a weak spot",he said.

I looked and examined head was to big to try to get,it's body looked to muscular,but its legs...one was sticking out more sideways than all the ,ding ,ding we have a weak spot.

"it's leg uncle Jasper",I said licking my lips.

"good three go for the leg grab it and drive it down,then reach over to its side and drink",he orders.

"yes Sir",I say.

"one...two...THREE",we charged.

i grabbed its leg and twisted it causing the buck to fall off balance,and then I reached over to its shoulder and started to tasted better than all the other deer I ever had,all the other deer I had were females or weak .no I took down a buck ,a huge buck.

"good girl,nice one Nessie",congratulated my uncle.i grinned.

"ready to go home and tell everyone",he asked.

"yep",I said popping the P.

and we ran got there and Daddy asked how the hunt was,i placed my hands on my mom and dads cheeks and showed them the had proud smiles on their faces,then I showed Emmett and Rosalie then grandma and grandpa. And lastly Alice.

"OH AWESOME NESS WE HAVE TO GO BEAR HUNTING SOON",shouts Emmett.

"EMMETT MCARTHY-HALE-CULLEN YOU WILL **NOT **TAKE MY DAUGHTER BEAR HUNTING",shouts my mother.

"uh oh momma bear comin out watch out Emmett she's exertreamly lethal when around her young",warns Jasper.

_oh he's scared shitless._

_"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen ,just because your not saying what your thinking doesn't mean I can't hear what your thinking",warns dad.

"sorry daddy",I say pulling out the daddy card.

* * *

**ok guys sorry for not updating in forever but here. my favorite line is...**

_"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen ,just because your not saying what your thinking doesn't mean I can't hear what your thinking",warns dad.

**whats yours?**


	16. Chapter 16: sorry I'm late

(Renesmee's pov)

i was in Jacobs lap as we watched some movie on Netflix,uh Nemo I think it was.

"so uh Ness your turning five soon aren't ya",he asked.

"yep next week",I said.

i look about ten right now after my birthday I'll look around 12.

"your growing to fast soon I won't be able to give you piggy back rides anymore",he pouted.

"oh jake you'll always give me piggyback rides",I giggled.

"wanna go ride to la push beach", he asked.

i nodded my head vigorously.i ran upstairs and changed, i brought a backpack with my towel ,goggles ,sunglasses ,and a hair-tie.I threw a t shirt and jeans shorts over my swim suit,and went downstairs.

i covered my eyes as jake phased he chucked his shirt and pants to me and I folded them and stuffed them in my backpack. he came out in wolf form and he crouched down For me to get on,I put the backpack on and clipped the buckle in the front to keep it on .I zipped it up and got on jakes back.i grabbed the fur by his neck and he started running.

in about ten minutes we made it,he went slower because I was on his back.i got off and set his clothes behind a bush and Jake phased back ,he only pulled his cutoffs came out and we went up to the cliffs where some of the guys were. Seth, Quill, Embry,and Jared were there,I got on jakes back and wrapped my arms around his neck and we ran off the cliff.

i shouted in exhilaration as we hit the water,to others it would be frigid with me against my own personal space heater it was came came up and he grabbed my hand as we swam to shore,we watched Seth do backflips as he landed in the water and the others showing off.

"SHOWOFFS!",i shouted as I heard deep chuckles from them.

we were just fine till a skimpy girl with blonde hair and five pounds of makeup on walked up to us.i gripped his hand showing him my thoughts,he looked at me shaking his didn't know this girl.

"your Jacob Black right",she screeched loudly smacking her gum.

"yes,and you are",he asked politely.

"Sydney Meyers,hottest girl in school ",she said.

"we'll uh we better be going nice uh...Meeting you",he said.

i grabbed my bag and he lifted me up setting me on his hip.

"wait don't you want me",she asked winking sexily.i watched my aunt Rose and uncle Emmett enough to realize what she's trying to do.

"uh no",he said Trying to walk away.

"fine asshole i never wanted you anyways",she said walking away.

"well someone has mental problems". i muttered.

"yea ness that she does",he said dryly.

i laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep,the last thing i remember was going from warm arms to familiar cold ones.i felt a hot kiss on my forehead,and a cold one before I was laid in my bed.

* * *

**hey sorry for not updating in forever I put this Tory on hold to finish up my story called My Lacey and I'm on the sequel to that right now called My I should be updating this once a week now when I get the chance o don't give up on me yet keep reviewing.**


End file.
